


xxiii. wanting more

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [23]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: @for_darkness_shows_the_stars, this one is for you (i'm sorry for the 21st)---they're sitting next to each other but on different sides?xx Ox being a seat, O being the tableon with the story before i get even more confused with myself
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxiii. wanting more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_darkness_shows_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/gifts).



> @for_darkness_shows_the_stars, this one is for you (i'm sorry for the 21st)  
> \---  
> they're sitting next to each other but on different sides? 
> 
> x  
> x O
> 
> x being a seat, O being the table
> 
> on with the story before i get even more confused with myself

**day xviii: 'wanting more'**

* * *

"hey, give it back!"

"never!" the waterbender proceeds to eat his stolen food.

yes, the most honourable fire lord (of the fire nation, duh) is participating in a food fight with master katara. two of the most powerful people in the world, who've battled against each other multiple times with alternate winners, who defeated princess azula together, are food-fighting. and zuko is ashamed to say he's losing, but he doesn't regret this, not one second.

they're currently covered in sauce and other things he's not sure about, trying to steal the most food out of the other's plate. (he has no illusions about why he's losing: her small pout when he defends his poor dumplings is to _die for_ )

...wait, how did so much food just disappear?

he calls an attendant. "yes, sir?"

"oh, master katara here" he shoots her a playful glare "was wondering if we could get a second serving. you see, she's been wanting more of this delicious food, but is too shy to ask..."

"i'll get you for that later," she informs him between gritted teeth. (he has no doubt about it, but really, he'll be dreaming of the moment she does, because he's in love with her and she full well knows it)


End file.
